mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ianarea
Introduction Ianarea is a town that was introduced. In Season One . It is the home land of the Pirates. Also it is the home of The Temple of Ianite and the place were the four Heroes jumped of to try to make it to a land called Aethoria in Season One Temple in The Ianarea In The End]] The Story One day in Season One, the pirates visited them and Rupert the Grey Spoke to them. Sparkles asked him about Ianarea and he said that it was the "Motherland" and to get there, you needed a "Magic Ship." A few days later, they asked Jericho to build them a ship... he built a yacht, full of gold and rum. Before the Journey The day stated off with TheTwistedGuy telling them to go to the Nether and they did so. But before they went, Captain Capsize gave Jericho a map that he described as a maze that you would get on a kid menu of a restaurant. Firefoxx was having some technical difficulties, so they waited and Captain Capsize gave Syndicate another Nemo. When they got to the Nether, they were told to go to "The Belly of the Beast," They did so. Once down in the belly, they dropped off their items and continued to do some lava parkour. After Sonja returned, they entered the maze and had to kill all of the guardians. The heroes killed and killed until the bar at the top of their screens were all of the way down, but the creatures kept on spawning. Jericho found the end of the maze, soon to be followed by Sparkles and Capsize. Firefox joined them and SynHD followed her after dying many many times. As soon as Tom entered the final room, another room opened. Skipper had said that they needed a true Dianite follower, and so the did. Dianite briefly joined the server to shout, "Did you think I would make it that easy? Furia, get them!" Then he left. Guardian_Furia joined the server to stop them soon after. A battle between the team and the pirates versus Furia broke out. He was slain by Jericho and Sparkles. Jordan picked up "Furia Dagger" and Jericho picked up Ianite's heart. Tucker gave the heart to Sparkles and everyone was teleports back to the beginning. The Journey to Ianarea Captainsparklez, Jericho, Firefox, Syndicate, Skipper and Captain Capsize returned to the oversold and boarded the yacht. In just a few minutes (60 days) of being drunk, blind and seasick, they arrived in Ianarea. Ianarea When they jumped off of the ship, they saw to their disappointment that Ianarea had been destroyed by Dianite. (Or to Tom's delight.) Jordan was told to put the heart into dispenser that was in front of what looked like Ianite's throne. He told Syndicate to go to the front of the castle and stay away from the heart. After a bit of talk Tom did so. Sparkles put the heart in and Fireworks flew out. Syndicate had turned invisible to try to steal the heart, but failed, for Sparkles was too quick. *Ianite appeared soon after that and to protect her, Jericho killed the invis Syndicate. Ianite then spoke, "Thank you... all of you." *Furia then joined the realm once again and spoke, "This isn't over!" *"I am still not free." Ianite explained. *"I will have my revenge!" Furia shouted. *"But the recovery of Ianarea will be starting soon." Ianite continued, ignoring Dianite's Minion, "I already feel much stronger. Head back to the Mainland while we devise a plan." The End In the Season One finale. The Hero's travel to Ianarea but it's not the same one we remember. This Ianarea is in the end.Also the Temple Of Ianite as shown above. Also being the resting place of Captain CapSize. Category:Pirates Category:Team Ianite Category:Locations Category:Season One Category:Ianite